


Heaven

by Mafy_mod



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Underage Drinking, Violent Sex, self-destructive behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: In a Japan governed by corruption and money, violence and territory are the new laws.Tokyo, despite being the largest populational metropolis in Japan, slowly became a decaying area where police officers couldn't step inside of without being stabbed or shot and violence turned into a gratuitous show to the strongest and bravest only.One person was keeping the chaotic organisation that provided sustenance and protection to those outside of the underworld intact... but an outsider broke the unspoken rules. Akashi Seijuurou broke the rules and tried to keep Kuroko Tetsuya all to himself.Hell broke loose... and then Heaven appeared.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	1. Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Remember that lil' teaser so many of you got excited about? Yup, here is the beginning of the full-fledged fanfiction!  
It's not for the fainthearted, though. Take those tags up there seriously because they're there for a reason >.>'

“Die, you motherfuckers!!”

“Aaaaargh!”

“Yeah? Come and get it, the- Ugh!”

“Fuck…! What’s with them? Off them already!!!”

A cacophony of curses, screams and gunshots. The stench of blood, gunpowder and cruelty wafted in between decrepit buildings and new constructions alike. That was Tokyo - a mesh of violence and corruption that was painted as the world’s largest urban agglomeration economy to outsiders.

“Really, Tokyo is truly a mess,” scoffed Akashi Seijuurou, lightly tugging at his school uniform’s necktie to unfasten it. He stepped inside the decaying building, walking over an unknown fresh corpse that laid by the entrance door. He casually walked closer to the small group of rough-looking men being restrained by his ‘employees’ and then crouched down in front of the one deemed as their boss. “What am I supposed to do about all of this now?”

“Why don’t you fuck off and return to the sewer you came from, brat?” hissed the man, blood bubbling from the corner of his mouth. He snorted and spit a bloodied tooth to the floor, smearing the heterochromatic redhead’s clean shoes with red.

“I like your sewer better,” said Akashi, a smile stretching his lips further. He got up once again and started putting his necktie around the boss’ neck, the motions of his hands delicate and measured. “My question laid on the fact that I dislike disobedient dogs. That’s something that Tokyo has in a large number. Should I show these dogs some discipline and train them into lap dogs? Or should I take them down like the rabid beasts they are? What do you think?”

“I’ll never be a lap dog to the likes of yo- UGH!!” barked the man but his words were suddenly restrained inside of his throat when the necktie tightened around his neck. It tightened and tightened, his face gaining a purple colouring as oxygen was squeezed out of his brain until there was nothing left. “Argh! Ugh…! Haa…!! Nghhh… Gack!”

“Well then…” sighed Akashi, removing the necktie from the chocked man and started putting it back on himself. “Will the rest of you follow your boss to the grave… or will you join me and my cause?”

“W-We surrender… We’ll join you…”

“You will?” acknowledged Akashi, albeit his words came off as a question. His smile changed into a wicked smirk in a fraction of a second. “I dislike disobedient dogs but I loathe dogs that will bite its former owner so it can get some pets and treats from the new one. Kill them all.”

Several handguns fired in unison, followed by the sound of bodies falling over a pool of their own blood.

“Great job there, Sei-chan,” congratulated Mibuchi Reo, a soft smile on his face as he saw Akashi exiting the building once again. He straightened the coat he was holding over his forearm and placed on top of Akashi’s shoulder, to aid him getting it dressed. “Those were the last rats pestering the streets of northern Sumida. The last task of the day will be to visit a certain bar in the borders between Sumida and Katsushika.”

“The blue ones, then,” acknowledged Akashi, swiftly dressing the coat and walking closer to the black car parked on the opposite side of the building. “Their sudden attacks to the borders of Sumida are starting to become an annoyance, yes. I’ll settle it with their head tonight.”

“Yes,” said Mibuchi, bowing his head at the same time as he opened the car’s door so Akashi could get in. A sudden commotion coming from inside of the decrepit building he had just exited, however, made both of them come to a halt.

“Stop right there! Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here!?” were the loud barks that could be heard coming from inside of the building. More yells and gunshots followed, to finish off with the sound of glass breaking and falling on the ground.

When Akashi looked up to the rooftop of the building, a small black shadow zoomed by the light blue sky. He also saw several of his men following after the unknown individual but all of them gave up on the chase when the shadow jumped from the roof and accurately landed inside of the previously broken window of the building next door. They must have realised that the probability of successfully copying that feat was nearly null.

“Make sure to catch the spying mouse,” instructed Akashi, finally stepping inside of the car and comfortable taking a sit in the backseats. “I want to graduate high school without big ripples going around on my side job.”

“Will do, Sei-chan.”

-.-

Loud music boomed out of the underground facility even with its reinforced doors closed. No amount of soundproofing would be able to erase the continuous show inside, even if successfully drowned all traces of moans, screams, scuffles and murder. That was why the music and the show never came to an end.

A bar filled with illegal alcoholic beverages. A whore house filled with illegal aliens. A den for traffickers filled with their goods and human merchandises. That was  Cyan ide .

“What is the young heir to the Akashi Group doing in front of my measly bar?” inquired Aomine Daiki, a confident smirk on his features as he stood right in front of the bar’s closed door. “I thought fancy-ass yakuza like your family would prefer high-end bars rather than this dirty watering hole.”

“I see that the spying mouse was actually your pet,” said Akashi, responding with a knowing smirk of his own as he continued casually walking towards the tall tanned male, closely followed by Mibuchi. “Shall we have a little conversation, Aomine Daiki, the young head of  Cyan ide ?”

“I’m no purebred yakuza like you, not even a regular yakuza.” scoffed Aomine, a small frown on his brows as he turned on his heels and opened the door. The music became much louder and a sweet, intoxicating scent escaped to the street. “Don’t lump me with the likes of your ideals of ‘head’ and that hierarchic shit just because I control my streets like you fuckers do.”

“Yes, you’re far too small and harmless to earn the yakuza brand,” chuckled Akashi, accepting the invitation and stepping inside of the booming bar. “You lack territory, men, money and influence, in case you’re interested in joining the underworld.”

“Pity that booze and women don’t turn men into yakuza,” snorted Aomine, receiving a light kiss on his cheek when one of the bar’s ‘human merchandises’ passed by him. “I guess not everyone can have everything. Isn’t that right, rich boy?”

“I have no interest in ‘everything’, only on what is mine,” corrected Akashi, the two of them sitting down next to one another in the main counter. “The big fall because they become too big and can no longer shoulder the weight. Or accurately control their limbs.”

“Yeah? What brings you to Tokyo then?” asked Aomine, gesturing to the bartender so that drinks could be served to him and his ‘guest’. “The Akashi Group has conquered Kyoto and Osaka. Why would you want to expand all the way to the Kantou region?”

“I don’t know what sorts of malicious rumours have reached your ears but I’m just a transfer student,” leisurely said Akashi, accepting the alcoholic beverage the bartender placed in front of him and bringing it closer to him.

“Yeah, right,” scoffed Aomine, readily downing half of his drink. “A transfer student that walks around Sumida ward killing off the minor gangs and groups occupying that territory.”

“As I said, I’m only interested in what’s mine,” announced Akashi, taking a small sip to his drink afterwards. “If others threaten or invade what belongs to me, I will defend myself. I will retaliate without sparing the enemy of the luxury of making a comeback later on. That’s why I’m here.”

“...”

“Your little pranks in Sumida have caused me great losses, Aomine Daiki,” said Akashi, placing the glass on the countertop and turning his body slightly sideways to look straight at Aomine. “I have ten of my men in the hospital and five different families are mourning the loss of a husband or father. Three of the recently open establishments have been closed due to damages. The money I lost because of you has surpassed one million yen in the long run. How will you compensate me?”

“I owe you shit!” roared Aomine, slamming his glass on the countertop. “I don’t know what kind of underworld and gang activities go around in Kyoto, but this is Tokyo and things here roll differently. If you want something, you take it from others. We don’t go around asking others for compensation or any of that crap! We make them pay by force, asshole! If my men have caused you losses and shit, you should have chased them down and killed them, rather than come crying to me.”

“I see,” acknowledged Akashi, sipping a bit more of his drink. When he opened his mouth once again, it was to cruelly spew, “Your kidneys and eyes, your men’s hands and feet or this bar… Which one do you want to keep?”

“Fuck you,” barked back Aomine, flipping Akashi the bird before he got up from the tall stool and dived deeper into the bar-slash-trafficking-establishment.

“That was a bad move,” softly said an unknown voice. Akashi readily looked the other way, finding a young man sat down on the chair next to his. “He might not look like it, but Aomine-kun values his men and this bar. Especially this bar. You’ll have a lot more wrecked establishments in Sumida from today onwards.”

“...Booze and women…” repeated Akashi, a suspicious frown on his features as he kept his mismatched eyes on the unknown bluenette.

“Alcohol and women might not make a man a yakuza, but they make Aomine-kun plenty of happy,” pointed out the bluenette, taking a small sip to his beverage. “A happy Aomine-kun would still look for a fight in the nearby wards but he will destroy everything that threatens to take his enjoyment away from him. You should keep a closer lookout around you, Akashi-kun.”

“I always do,” said Akashi, lightly shaking his glass and then taking another sip. “Enemies are always closer to you than friends are. Speaking of which, who might you be?”

“I’m no enemy but I can’t call myself a friend either,” deadpanned the bluenette, sideways glancing at Akashi. When he saw him staring back at him, an eyebrow slightly arched, he placed his glass back on the countertop, an even more expressionless demeanour on his face. “Oh, were you asking for my name? My apologies. I go by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“No need for me introduce myself since it seems you already know who I am,” pointed out Akashi, taking a closer look at the bluenette. “Actually, from your size and appearance, I would say we’ve met earlier today. You’re the little spying mouse that caused a commotion among my men, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” inconclusively acknowledged Kuroko, giving a small shrug with his shoulders. “I don’t belong to  Cyan ide nor am I one of Aomine-kun’s men, however.”

“Are you trying to say that you’re just a random passerby who happened to tell Aomine Daiki what he witnessed this morning and warned him that I would be paying him a visit later in the day?” scoffed Akashi, a disbelieving smirk on his lips as he downed the remainder of his drink. “If you’re not one of his men, then what are you?”

“I don’t like the way you do things in Tokyo,” said Kuroko, openly expressing his opinion on Akashi and his recent arrival. “It might seem like a total mess to the eyes of outsiders but, just like Aomine-kun told you, we do things in a different way here. We have our unspoken rules and restrictions, and everybody follows them, even if it doesn’t look like it at first glance. A newcomer shouldn’t try to butt in and destroy the foundations we’ve built throughout the years. Please take my words as a piece of advice, Akashi-kun. You should graduate from high school and quietly return to Kyoto. Tokyo will not gladly welcome one more yakuza group. Everyone will bare their fangs at you if you decide to stay and force your way in.”

“The bottle,” requested Akashi, gesturing towards the bartender to get his attention. Once the bartender walked back to them and placed an half-full bottle on the counter, Akashi took a hold of it and his glass, giving in return a small bundle of cash. “Shall we have a more detailed conversation, Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“...” Kuroko closely observed as Akashi walked towards the private rooms in the inner section of the bar. It looked like the redhead had made some research on the bar’s structure beforehand - otherwise, he wouldn’t know about their location or existence, even. He silently got up from his seat and followed after Akashi, his half-drank beverage in hand.

“Since you claim to not belong to  Cyan ide , then who do you belong to?” asked Akashi as soon as the two of them sat down on the cushioned seats placed around a short, square table. It was similar to the seatings found in a hostess club - considering the bar was Aomine’s establishment, it suited the bill.

“You make it sound as if I’m a slave or servant,” deadpanned Kuroko, drinking the rest of his beverage and putting the empty glass on the table. Before he could do anything else, Akashi poured on both empty glasses. “I don’t belong to anyone. I don’t like your methods but that doesn’t mean I agree with theirs either.”

“Why do you involve yourself with us then?” inquired Akashi, taking a sip to the refilled beverage. “If you don’t agree with either, you should go somewhere else. Tokyo won’t change because of your opinion of us.”

“Excuse me my rudeness, but that has nothing to do with you, Akashi-kun,” said Kuroko, throwing a small glare at the heterochromatic redhead. “Am I not allowed to live in Tokyo?”

“Forgive me if I offended you. It wasn’t my intention,” apologised Akashi, a knowing smirk on his lips as he lightly bowed his head. “I just find it weird. You’re not an enemy nor a friend of mine. But you’re still offering me unsolicited advice. You provide information about me to Aomine Daiki, but you also do the same to me. Why?”

“I’ll be frank about it. I hate the yakuza. I hate gangs and crime syndicates. I hate delinquents and those that spread violence and chaos everywhere for no reason whatsoever,” started Kuroko, leaning his back on the cushioned seat, his glass in between both hands. “However, I think I’m also one of you. Yakuza, gang member, delinquent… it doesn’t matter what others call me. The difference between me and you is that, rather than participate in these silly power struggles and territorial disputes, I prefer to oversee everything. I don’t help anyone. I don’t side with any group. I just watch. Do you know why, Akashi-kun?”

“You don’t seem like a good fighter, to be honest,” chuckled Akashi, once again taking a good look at the bluenette, from his head down to his toes. “But go right ahead. Why do you only watch?”

“I always know where you are, I always know who is doing what, I always know who wins and who fails,” said Kuroko, getting up from the cushioned seat all of a sudden. He put his glass down on the table and positioned himself in front of Akashi, who he grabbed the front of his clothes with one hand. “You always do whatever pleases you the most or whatever is most convenient to your goals. None of you has the awareness of what your actions can do to your surroundings. By watching, I can put a leash around your necks and prevent you from damaging the lives of those that have nothing to do with your worthless fights.”

“A leash? Ahahahaha!” laughed Akashi, relaxing his body once again as he noticed that Kuroko had no intentions of physically harm him. He tilted his head to the left. “And how will you put a leash around my neck? By convincing me into leaving Tokyo and return to Kyoto? Sumida has already become mine. I will not leave or abandon any of my possessions. What’s mine is mine and I will take care of it until my last breath.”

“If that’s what you want, that’s okay,” acknowledged Kuroko, releasing Akashi’s clothes and sitting down on top of his legs. “However, Akashi-kun, you need to play with the same rules as the rest of us. If you don’t, Tokyo’s chaotic organisation will crumble down and those living here will be needlessly affected by it.”

_ Is he drunker than he looks like?, _ inwardly inquired Akashi, not making any attempts to push the bluenette away from his lap and simply silently listening to what he was saying.

“The rules are as follows… There are no rules but if I tell you to stop, then you apologise and stop right away,” instructed Kuroko, stabbing his index finger on the redhead’s chest and closing the distance between their faces to a measly inch. “Are we clear, Akashi-kun?”

_ Yes, he is indeed dead drunk, _ sighed Akashi in the back of his mind. He craned his neck slightly and took a glance at the bottle. Although he couldn’t read much of what was written in the label from that distance, he could still accurately pinpoint the alcohol content. As expected, traffickers only cared about strong alcoholic beverages that could get a Russian drunk before they could order a second bottle.  _ And I’m probably just as drunk as he is, even if my mind is as clear and sound as usual. _

“Are you listening to me, Akashi-kun?” asked Kuroko, grabbing the redhead’s head with both hands and pulling his face closer. “Please don’t ignore me when I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.”

“Yes, I heard all of your drunk mumbles,” sighed Akashi, grabbing Kuroko’s wrists and removing his hands from his head. With the bluenette this drunk, there was nothing else for him to do there so he might as well return home and put in motion countermeasures to eventual attacks issued by Aomine.

“Drunk? I’m not drunk,” said Kuroko, tilting his head slightly as he wondered what the redhead meant by those words.

“I doubt a sober man would sit down on top of another man’s lap,” pointed out Akashi. However, as he did so, he came to a certain realisation. Maybe Kuroko truly wasn’t drunk because his earlier words now made total sense. “Ahh… Now I see. You don’t belong to anyone. Everyone just belongs to you. As the boss, if you say stop, everyone is obligated to obey. Are you perhaps trying to make me yours?”

“Maybe?” answered Kuroko, leaning forward and slipping one of his hands underneath the cushions. As expected of a bar run by Aomine. When he withdrew his hand back to himself, he placed a few condoms in a position well visible to the two of them. “Worry not, Akashi-kun. Having a leash around your neck is not as bad as it sounds. If it was, I wouldn’t control Tokyo.”

“Rather than a leash around our necks, it’s more a courtesan that holds the title of empress,” said Akashi, softly chuckling to himself despite the bluenette’s outrageous words and actions. “If you think you can add me to your list of sex toys, go ahead. But you’ll have to be really good at it if you want to brainwash me into doing what you want. After all, I don’t have any intention of becoming someone else’s property.”

“I haven’t gotten any complaints so far,” confessed Kuroko, his expressionless demeanour gaining a little bit more of life when the corner of his lips curled up into a small smirk. “Everyone says that at first. But not having the responsibility of shouldering civilian damages, having access to a free network of information on everyone and everything, and knowing someone is always keeping a lookout on your and everyone’s bad deeds is what keeps Tokyo from sinking into mindless violence and a constant web of police interventions. I’m sorry, Akashi-kun, but even if it means degrading you into a brainwashed sex toy, you’ll still need to comply. Please understand that it’s for the greater good.”

“You’re the one who needs to understand something, Kuroko Tetsuya. Even if you have your own way of doing things, I’m an outsider who does not submit to anyone,” declared Akashi, this time him being the one grabbing the bluenette’s clothes and pulling him into a biting kiss. He grabbed the zipper of his jacket and slowly pulled it down, exposing his bare chest. “Heh, even your attire is suiting of the dirty words that come out of your mouth.”

“None of what you may say will offend or anger me so please give up on that strategy, Akashi-kun,” sighed Kuroko, his jacket slipping down his arms and falling to the floor. Rather than for these sorts of reasons, he simply had a need to move around with his body as light as possible - or he might fall from a rooftop to an earlier grave. He leaned his upper body against Akashi’s chest, letting him do the rest of the undressing. He whispered, his voice an inviting purr. “No matter what you call me, there’ll be plenty who did it already.”

“You should take this as a compliment, then, because I don’t have the habit of sleeping around with sluts,” chuckled Akashi, his eyes carefully studying the bluenette’s reactions as he pulled down his pants and underwear. He certainly didn’t do as much as flinch at the offensive addressing, but his pale cheeks had reddened as his hands gently caressed his thighs. Maybe Akashi could make Kuroko crack, if he were to press the right buttons. “Did you also tame Aomine Daiki by having sex with him? What about the man I strangled today?”

“No comment,” deadpanned Kuroko, his teal eyes not averting Akashi’s red and golden ones as he questioned him. “Akashi-kun, I don’t think it’s a matter of you not having the habit of sleeping with sluts. It’s just that sluts don’t want to sleep with you. You talk too much.”

“That one hurt, Tetsuya,” laughed Akashi, the smirk on his lips widening even further. Yes, he definitely would find a way to make Kuroko crack, come hell or high water. “What will you do if I can’t get it up anymore after what you just said? Will you walk around Tokyo spreading the rumour that I’m impotent?”

“Probably, yes,” acknowledged Kuroko, a challenging small smirk curling up his lips even further. “You shouldn’t call other people ‘sluts’ straight in their faces. You never know what kind of misinformation they may spread.”

“Can’t let that happen, then,” said Akashi, thrusting one of his fingers inside of the bluenette’s crevice. “I’ll bed you nicely. So much so you’ll tell me everything on your own.”

“Ngh!” Kuroko reflexively flinched at the intrusion, his hands closely down on the redhead’s shoulders as he kept stretching the tight entrance. Soon enough, two fingers could fit inside of him and reach much deeper. “Haa… Ngh… Ahh!”

“Feeling it already?” asked Akashi with a taunting tone. He grabbed Kuroko’s hardened cock with his other hand and lightly jerked it at first, slowly fastening his pumping motions as the bluenette’s moans induced him into doing more.

“Ahhh! Akashi...kun…! Ah!” moaned Kuroko, his body shuddering at being pleasured in two different areas at the same time. His hands tightened their grip on Akashi’s shoulders even further, his nails digging at his clothes and flesh. “Ahhh! Haa… Haa… Akashi-kun… Ahh!”

Akashi grabbed one of the condoms and ripped the plastic wrapping with his teeth. He freed his bulging erection and put the condom on, his cock left rubbing against the bluenette’s stretched entrance. “Hey, Tetsuya. Between me and Aomine Daiki, who was it that made you jump to our pants faster?”

“Haa… Why are you being so childishly... competitive with Aomine-kun?” gasped Kuroko, his body shuddering at the sensation of Akashi rubbing on him.

“I’ll stop being childish and go into adult mode once you answer that question,” whispered Akashi, softly nibbling at the bluenette’s earlobe afterwards.

“Ngh… I better not, or you’ll continue pouting like a child,” said Kuroko, barely having enough time to catch his breathing before Akashi put his cock inside his relaxed entrance with a powerful thrust. “Ahhhhhh!!”

“You don’t look older than me,” pointed out Akashi, grabbing the bluenette’s waist and pushing his body down against his lap while thrusting his hips up. “Haa… What gives you the right to call me a child?”

“Same age… Ahh! But…” said Kuroko in between loud moans. His hands slipped out from Akashi’s shoulders and he changed his hold on the redhead to surrounding his neck in between his arms while closely grabbing onto his back. “Ahhh… You… Ngh!”

“You’re the one talking too much now,” remarked Akashi, giving another powerful thrust to silence the bluenette once and for all.

“Ahhhhh!” moaned Kuroko, arching his back as the thrust forced an orgasm out of him. He felt his release shoot against the redhead’s clothes. his mind was far too hazy and mellowed out by pleasure to say something in his defence. “Ahhh! Aka...shi-kun…! Ahhhh!!”

“Ngh… Tetsuya…” gasped Akashi, parting his back from the backrest and pushing Kuroko’s body against the cushioned seat. He got a better hold of the bluenette’s waist while parting his legs further apart and pushed all of his weight down on him, burying his cock to the hilt in Kuroko. Then he withdrew his member almost all out and thrust it deep one more time, repeating the same motions again and again.

“Ahhh! Akashi… Ngh! Ahhhh!! Akashi-kun!” continued moaning Kuroko, a new climax starting to build up in the base of his abdomen. “Ahhh…! Akashi...kun…!! Ahh!”

“Ngh…” Maybe it was just the mixture of the high alcoholic beverages he had earlier with the exhilarating situation, but everything Kuroko moaned his name, Akashi felt he would come. His moans weren’t fake, like it was common of experienced sex workers, and even the small gasps that escaped his throat seemed to lullaby Akashi into pounding even more strongly into that tight, wet hole. “Haa… Tetsuya…”

Akashi could understand why Tokyo’s underworld’s key figures had bowed down at Kuroko and obeyed his words. Being an half-controlled puppet in exchange for this occasional delish and the other benefits the chaotic organisation came with wasn’t that bad of a deal, indeed.

But if the others didn’t mind being one of many, that had nothing to do with Akashi. He was the heir to the Akashi Group and no place other than number one would satisfy his greed and hunger.

“Haa…” After one more thrust, Akashi fully took out his cock from inside of Kuroko and turned his body around, forcing the bluenette’s chest against the cushioned seat while keeping the back of his neck a hostage with one of his hand. His free hand searched for his glass, forgotten on top of the other side of the seating area. He gulped down the remaining liquid in it and smashed the glass against the short table. “Tetsuya, I think I know a name no one has called you before.”

“Eh…?” gasped Kuroko, awkwardly turning his restrained head against the cushioned seat to take a peek at the heterochromatic redhead. Even with the rough handling, his body continued shivering and shuddering from unfulfilled climax.

“I won’t belong to you,” announced Akashi, picking up one of the glass shards on the table. He pressed its sharp edge on Kuroko’s back and then forced it down, cutting his pale flesh and painting it in bloodied red. “You’ll belong to Akashi Seijuurou from here onwards!”

“AAAAAAAHHH!!” screamed Kuroko, tears erupting from his teal eyes as the redhead continued slashing his back with the broken glass. He tried turning his body but the pain and the hand grabbing the back of his neck made it impossible for him to break free. “AAAHH! STO- AHHHHH!”

“You can have as many pets as you want but this body of yours belongs to only me starting today, okay?” said Akashi, thrusting his hard cock into the bluenette’s even tighter crevice while he continued cutting his name on Kuroko’s back. “You can even continue ruling over Tokyo, implementing your leashes on anyone you deem necessary. But if you do it, everyone will know that you’ve become Akashi Seijuurou’s exclusive courtesan. How very suiting of the Emperor, wouldn’t you say, Tetsuya!?”

“Ahhhh!” The sharp pain on his back blended with the pleasure haze caused by Akashi’s thrusts, resulting in another uncontrollable climax. His body slumped down on the cushioned seat, completely stripped from strength. “Haa… Haa…”

“Worry not, Tetsuya,” gently whispered Akashi, delivering a soft kiss to the top of his head as he took his cock from inside of the bluenette, having also reached climax point. “I take good care of all of my possessions.”

Akashi grabbed the bottle of strong liquor and emptied it on top of the bluenette’s back. The pain made Kuroko blackout right away.

-.-

“Um… A-Aomine-kun… I’m sorry…” apologised Sakurai Ryou, timidly stepping inside of the upper platform in the bar that was reserved for Aomine and his favourite girls only. “I don’t mean to interrupt you… I’m sorry! But… it seems your guest is causing quite the commotion inside of one of the private seating areas. I’m sorry!”

“Huh?” groaned Aomine, holding a glass in one of his hands while the other one was busy groping and kneading one of his worker’s breast. “Which girl did he invite to the private area?”

“Um… I’m sorry! It wasn’t one of our workers…” apologised Sakurai once again, repeatedly bowing his head at the tanned male while trying to figure out a way of voicing the answer out. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! Kuroko-kun… was the one who went in there… I’m sorry!”

“Fuck!” yelled Aomine, getting up from his seat as fast as lightning. He threw his glass to the floor and run down the stairs, aiming for the private seating areas right away. “Tetsu!!”

The first room he stepped inside seemed to have come from a horror movie. There was broken glass all over the short table and the floor, and the seating area had been dyed a wet bloody crimson. It was undeniable that the stain was exactly what it looked like - blood. A lot of it.

“No… No, no, no!” gasped Aomine, his dark blue eyes wide open in shock. He hastily turned around on his heels and ran towards the reinforced front door as fast as he could. He didn’t even bother apologising or throwing some sort of excuse to the customers and workers he bumped into on his way outside.

But it had been too late. Akashi’s car was nowhere in sight and Kuroko had disappeared with it.


	2. Nice Sleep

“Nnn…” groaned Kuroko, his brain starting to arouse amidst constant throbbing and haziness. Maybe he had drunk too much yesterday and was now on a hangover. Yesterday…? Sluggishly, Kuroko slid one of his hands towards his face to rub his sleepy eyes but a stabbing pain immediately shot up on the entirety of his back. “Ahhh!”

“You shouldn’t move too much for the time being,” someone said from a close distance. When Kuroko somehow managed to focus his tired eyes to clearly see what was in front of him, he saw Akashi leisurely sat down on the tatami floor, a shogi board in front of him. “I took you to a certain doctor, just to play safe. The cuts weren’t deep enough to need major stitching but it’ll take around a week to heal. He also prescribed you some painkillers. However, since you didn’t receive any stitches, any movement you make will cause the wounds to open once again. The more you move, the longer it will take for you to get better and the deeper the scars will be.”

“Where… am I?” asked Kuroko, his mind wavering towards unconsciousness once again. Rather than painkillers, it must be some sort of sedative since his whole body felt as heavy as lead despite not feeling nearly any pain unless he tried to move.

“My house, in Sumida,” explained Akashi, softly moving a piece in the shogi board. He turned his body and directly faced the laid down bluenette, a victorious smirk on his lips. “Do you feel like eating something or do you prefer to sleep off the side effects of the painkillers, Tetsuya?”

“I don’t... want to…” mumbled Kuroko, his voice barely a whisper. Despite the stabbing pain, he flexed his arms and pushed his hands down, slowly parting his chest from the futon. The heaviness of his body, the grogginess in his brain and the pain in his back made that everyday movement a difficult challenge. “Ngh… Haa…”

“So stubborn,” sighed Akashi when he saw Kuroko’s arms give in underneath his weight and fall back to the futon. “Rather than say you shouldn’t move, I should have said that you won’t be able to move for the time being.”

“...ll you…”

“Hm? Did you just say something?” asked Akashi, leaning his upper body closer to the unmoving bluenette.

“I’ll kill you…!” hissed Kuroko, a threatening glare on his usually tranquil teal eyes after he slowly turned his head against the futon to look at the heterochromatic redhead once again. “I warned you, Akashi-kun… Ngh… If you follow the rules… you can do whatever… you want… But now...!”

“Really stubborn,” chuckled Akashi, leisurely getting up and walking closer to the bluenette’s sleeping area. Once he stopped next to him, he lifted one of his feet and placed it on top of Kuroko’s bandaged back, forcing his heaving chest glued to the futon.

“Ahh! Nghh…” cried Kuroko, the stabbing pain growing hotter and wetter as he felt the bandages covering his whole torso become moist.

“Why are you so fixed on the unspoken rules of Tokyo?” inquired Akashi, pushing more of his weight on his foot as he leaned his upper body forward. “I already told you that, as an outsider, they have nothing to do with me. It might cause some trouble for me in the beginning, yes, but it’s nothing that I can’t deal with. If it wasn’t, Sumida wouldn’t be under my control right now.”

“So you don’t care… haa… about what will happen… to Tokyo… if you do that…?” asked back Kuroko, having even more difficulties staying awake with the continuous pain on his back. “Not even… ngh… a little bit?”

“You and those in Sumida have nothing to fear,” reassured Akashi, removing his foot from on top of the bluenette’s back and lowering his body. He sat down in the futon next to Kuroko and gently caressed his messy light blue locks in between his fingers. “I told you time and time again that I take good care of my things. However, I have no obligation to care or look after other people’s belongings. I believe that’s your area of expertise, Tetsuya.”

“Not happening… Haa… stuck in here…” mumbled Kuroko, nearly passing out once again but somehow managing to stay awake after the intense wave of sleepiness.

“Hm… That’s true,” acknowledged Akashi, thinking for brief seconds about the bluenette’s argument while continuing to caress his hair. “I have a proposal then. If you somehow manage to run away from this property, I won’t chase you. You’ll be free once again, though I guess you’ll be carrying my name on your back for the rest of your life. However, every time you fail to run away, I’ll be fucking you senseless and add one more ward to my collection. Deal?”

“Not much… for me in it…” pointed out Kuroko, drowsiness yet again attacking. For as much as he’d like to shoo away Akashi’s hand, the way he was caressing his head was lulling him back to sleep. “Tokyo will be… destroyed… by then…”

“Then I’ll follow your unspoken rules until you run away,” added Akashi, chuckling yet again at another display of stubbornness. Kuroko truly had a refreshing personality. “The ball is in your court now. You quietly stay here with me in Sumida, silently protecting your beloved chaotic organisation… or you aid me in conquering Tokyo, one ward at a time. How will it be, Tetsuya?”

“...hat’s not… how it… wor...ks…” whispered Kuroko, finally succumbing to the strong side effects of the sedatives and falling in another deep slumber.

“Have a nice sleep, my Tetsuya,” said Akashi, lifting his hand from Kuroko's head and slowly letting his blue locks slip in between his fingers. “By the time you wake up again, I’ll have sorted out the ongoing scuffle with Daiki.”


	3. White Flag

“You dared to hurt Tetsu!” roared Aomine, aggressively stomping his way closer to Akashi, but stopping right before his feet crossed the invisible border between Katsushika and Sumida. He furiously glared at the smirking redhead. “Where is he!?”

“Sleeping, nicely tucked in bed in my bedroom,” leisurely said Akashi, offering a small shrug with his shoulder as he remained planted on Sumida side of the border. “Tetsuya is still too tired after yesterday’s misadventure in your bar.”

“You fucker… Give him back!!” roared Aomine once again, his closed fists shaking around in anger. At hearing his furious growls, the small crowd of men lying in wait behind him took a step forward.

“Why should I?” asked Akashi, innocently tilting his head to the left despite the wicked smirk on his lips. “Does he perhaps belong to you? Oh, but yesterday you told me that Tokyo was the sort of savage place where we just take things from others without asking first, didn’t you? Why did you come crying to me and didn’t just steal him back instead?”

“...!” Without any comeback to those words, Aomine simply bit the inside of his cheek, his nails digging even deeper on his palms.

“Out of respect for Tetsuya’s choice, I’ll forgive your debt to me just this once,” continued Akashi, assured that he had silenced  Cyan ide ’s barks and bite attempts with this last play. “You can keep your kidneys and eyes, your men’s hands and feet and your ‘dirty watering hole’. But my warning remains. If any member from  Cyan ide causes the smallest of trouble in Sumida, I’ll randomly claim one of those as mine. I already took Tetsuya as mine, you surely know by now that my threats are the real deal.”

“You have no idea of the shitstorm you just started,” snorted Aomine, his dark blue eyes challengingly glaring at the heterochromatic redhead. “Tetsu is Tetsu but do you know what he’s called around here? He’s the ‘Wild Card of Tokyo’. Joker, if you feel like starting shit. If you take him out of the game,  Cyan ide will be least of your worries, I can fuckin’ guarantee you that. Sumida will be out of the map before you can finish saying the ABC!”

“Or you’re greatly underestimating me, or you’re overestimating Tetsuya’s influence in Tokyo,” laughed Akashi, lightly shaking his head in amused disappointment. “Or are you trying to say that having access to his lower half is worth beginning an all-out war between wards?”

“I can’t deny that he doesn’t have plenty of us by the balls, yeah, but you’re the only lunatic so far that has tried to lock him up in their turf!” jeered Aomine, glancing over his shoulder at his men. “Hey, scumbags! Who wants to get Tetsu’s ass back from this motherfucker?”

A loud chorus of jeers, taunts, curses and roars blew up from behind Aomine, his men excitedly accepting their boss’ war declaration.

“No use talking to you, I guess,” sighed Akashi. He turned his body slightly sideways and gestured to that area of the street. “And what is your opinion on the matter?”

“We won’t bother Sumida from here onwards,” declared Momoi Satsuki, offering a small bow at Akashi. “I apologise for all the trouble those rascals have caused you so far, Akashi-kun. It won’t happen a second time.”

“Satsuki!?” yelped Aomine, his eyes almost jumping out of their sockets when he heard that retreating order followed by an apology. “What are you…!? Are you fucking out of your mind!?”

“Be quiet for now, Dai-chan,” said Momoi, throwing an apologetical glance at Aomine. “You know Tetsu-kun just as well as I do. Would he acknowledge what you were about to do to Sumida?”

“Tsk!” Loudly clicking his tongue, Aomine strongly stomped the floor with his foot and shoved his hands inside of his pants’ pockets, a deep frown creasing his features.

“We’ll concede a surrender today, Akashi-kun, but only because  Cyan ide has me and Dai-chan has leaders,” announced Momoi, once again focusing her attention on the heterochromatic redhead. “However, Tetsu-kun has plenty of friends, some of which are only pretending to side with him because it’s the most convenient action to take. You’re providing those groups with a reason and a method to break our unspoken rules. I’ll be redirecting your question right back at you: is keeping Tetsu-kun locked up worth all of that trouble? You’re just a transfer student, without direct support from the Akashi Group until you graduate. Once that piece of information reaches certain ears, they’ll be milking Sumida dry until you retreat back to Kyoto and Tetsu-kun has been killed.”

“What…?” gasped Aomine, quickly exchanging his gaze between Momoi and the frowning heterochromatic redhead. If he had known that from the start, then he would have kicked Akashi’s ass the moment he showed up in front of his bar!!

“Or should I be even more accurate and call you a runaway?” inquired Momoi, her lips curling up into a knowing smirk. “That small detail would be worth its weight in gold, I’m certain. A higher bounty than any damage that  Cyan ide might have caused in your establishments so far.”

“You’re a wiser leader and strategist than Daiki, I’ll give you that, Satsuki,” acknowledged Akashi, returning his passive expression to his features. “You did an outstanding job with your background check. Care to join my faction?”

“I appreciate the offer but I’ll have to decline,” said Momoi, a bright smile on her face as she did so. “The only man I’ll ever side with is Tetsu-kun.”

“Tetsuya is already in my possession, though?” pointed out Akashi, lightly arching an eyebrow at that unexpected answer. Surprisingly, it seemed Kuroko’s ‘leashes’ expanded for both genders.

“You may have locked him up but he doesn’t belong to you, Akashi-kun,” chuckled Momoi, turning around on her heels and walking closer to Aomine and their men. “Actually, I wish you good luck in succeeded at it. He isn’t called the ‘wild card’ just because. No one can predict what he’ll do next or how he’ll solve an ongoing troublesome situation. You might have just self-destroyed yourself. Be careful while sleeping at night. Tetsu-kun might bite your throat off without you noticing, hehehe!”


	4. Blank Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
As there will be one upload per month for every fic starting today, this chapter will be Heaven's release in Ao3 for this month. Our gangsters will see you again in January~  
More info down below in the links.

When Akashi returned to his residence in Sumida, he found himself witnessing a certain event that left him without knowing what to do.

Slowly. At a pace even slower than a small snail. Awkwardly. In a way that resembled a newborn fawn. Kuroko wobbled through the corridor, the left side of his body gliding against the sliding doors, typically found in older traditional Japanese housing, much like Akashi’s residence was.

The reason why Akashi didn’t know what to do was that he couldn’t choose between observing Kuroko from the garden, where he had been receiving a report from Mibuchi, or interfere with his escape attempt so early in the game. Both were highly amusing so he was left at an impasse.

_ Though, in all honesty, a bit pitiful too, _ inwardly sighed Akashi, feeling like facepalming himself when Kuroko’s legs gave in and he came stumbling down on the wooden floor. Even with another long nap, the side effects of the painkiller were still quite predominant, it seemed.  _ Well, the bright side is that I won’t have to worry about having my throat bitten off tonight. _

Akashi went around the garden and entered inside of the house by one of its back doors. He then silently threaded through the maze-like corridors of the large estate, aiming to surprise Kuroko with his sudden appearance.

The result was even more amusing than he had initially thought. 

"I-I'm not trying to run away!" yelped Kuroko right away, fumbling his words at the scare he got when he bumped into Akashi while taking a turn in the corridor. "I was just searching for the toilet…"

"Yes, it would be unwise of you to try to run away in that condition," acknowledged Akashi with a serious demeanour, albeit inwardly chuckling at Kuroko's panicky expressionless semblance. "It would probably kill you if I were to hold you right now."

"I don't think that would necessarily kill me but…" mumbled Kuroko under his breath, a slight pout showing on his face. As he straightened his wobbly body, he suddenly felt two hands grab his waist, later hoisting him up in the air only to land on top of Akashi's shoulder. "Eh!?"

"If it's the toilet you're looking for, you're getting further and further away from it," said Akashi, carrying Kuroko with a certain caution in the same direction from where he had come from. "It's almost right next to the room where you were. It makes me wonder how exactly did you miss it, Tetsuya."

"I told you I wasn't trying to run away," sighed Kuroko, relaxing his body as most as he could to avoid opening the cuts on his back once again. Akashi was right - the less he was to move now, the faster he would heal and get out of the kidnapper's den.

"Really?" inquired Akashi, a small smirk starting to tug the corner of his lips upwards. "I'm having a hard time believing you."

"You should imprison people you trust next time, then," deadpanned Kuroko, his teal eyes closely observing the path they were taking to the toilet and committing it to mind. Getting a partial or total mental map of Akashi's house was fundamental to escape later on.

"We'll reach that stage eventually, with time," chuckled Akashi, coming to a halt in front of a wooden door. He gently lowered Kuroko back to the floor, careful to not touch his back too much, and opened the door for him. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," said Kuroko, his eyes never leaving Akashi as he stepped inside of the toilet and motioned his hand to close the door behind himself. Just like he feared, there was a certain interference in the last one. 

"I need to clear my suspicions," declared Akashi, a smile on his lips as he grabbed the side of the door and stopped it from closing. "Don't worry, Tetsuya. It's nothing I haven't seen already yesterday."

"Of course you do," deadpanned Kuroko, inwardly rolling his eyes at the redhead's amused mismatched gaze. It could have been worse, though, so he simply pretended Akashi wasn't there and took care of his business.

Relieving himself wasn't that hard of a task but when Kuroko lifted his arms to wash his hands in the washing basin, another wave of stabbing pain shot down on his back. A pained groan unconsciously slipped out of his mouth.

"I'll do it," intervened Akashi, positioning himself behind Kuroko and taking a hold of his wrists. He opened the faucet and softly washed his hands in between his own, afterwards drying them with the hand towel left next to the sink.

"Um… Thank you," said Kuroko, his voice slightly more bashful than before.

"It is my fault that you can't move all that well right now," pointed out Akashi, once again taking hold of Kuroko's waist and pulling him over his shoulder a second time. “Now back to your ‘cell’. It’s still too early for you to walk around on your own.”

“If you’d just let me go, you wouldn’t have to bother with all of this,” sighed Kuroko, his body hanging almost lifeless as he was grudgingly transported back to the same room he had woke up in. “I promise I won’t chase you for what you’ve made my back become.”

“There are some bothersome things that are worth it, in the long run,” said Akashi, the shadow of a smirk dancing around his lips. He slowly lowered Kuroko to the futon and sat him there, only afterwards sliding the door shut. “And one of the said bothersome things will happen now. You need to change your bandages or you’ll be ripping off the scabs because of the dry blood later on. The doctor also gave me some ointment for when the cuts stop bleeding.”

“I can’t do much on my own… so if you wouldn’t mind, Akashi-kun…” grumbled Kuroko, his expressionless demeanour switching to an annoyed glare for brief seconds.

“For someone who’s being restrained against his will, you sure are well behaved and accommodating,” chuckled Akashi, walking back to the futon with a small first aid box. He sat down behind the bluenette and took a pair of scissors from the box, slowly cutting the bandages following the length of the side of his back. “Do you perhaps like it here?”

“I told you yesterday that I dislike needless violence and fighting,” said Kuroko, his body flinching just the slightest when the cold scissors scrapped his skin. “If I were to mindlessly try to run away or fight my way out, I’d only make things even more complicated. Worst case scenario, you’d make a war zone out of Tokyo. Best case scenario, the man keeping guard outside would shoot me after I tried to kill you.”

“Oh, so you’ve noticed Chihiro?” inquired Akashi, deeply surprised that his nearly invisible subordinate had already been caught in service.

“He’s the same type as me so it was easy to notice him following me around through the corridors earli- Ouch!” scoffed Kuroko but when the heterochromatic redhead removed the bandages from his back, bits and parts stuck to his skin because of the dry blood, he couldn’t help but yelp in pain.

“See? This is what happens when you move around instead of staying quietly laid down in bed,” said Akashi, his voice dripping with accusation and taunts. He grabbed a few pieces of gauze and put pressure on the cuts that were bleeding once again.

“Yes, because you stepping on my back totally had nothing to do with it,” hissed Kuroko, his back flinching once again at the numbed down pain of stopping the bleeding. Unfortunately, he was aware that the sedatives were still working extremely well, in more than one sense.

“Your biting words are the best, Tetsuya,” laughed Akashi, gently removing the gauze and putting it on top of the dirty bandages. “If only you could be less stubborn, you would be stepped on fewer times in the future.”

“I would prefer no stepping altogether,” deadpanned Kuroko, doing his utmost to not roll his eyes around.

“That depends more on you than on me,” pointed out Akashi, leaning closer to the bluenette and placing his chin on top of his shoulder. A knowing smirk could be found on his features as he peeked at Kuroko’s face. “Since you’re still bleeding, I can’t put the ointment on you. But if I put the bandages right now, they’ll get stuck to your back once again. Why don’t you lay down on your futon and enjoy a nice, warm meal? You surely must be hungry, after not eating the whole day.”

“...You’re going to put something on my food, aren’t you?” asked Kuroko, suspiciously glancing at the redhead.

“Cross my heart I won’t,” promised Akashi, smiling back at Kuroko. He straightened his sitting position, put the used medical instruments and the first aid box outside of the futon and then got up, walking back to the sliding doors. “Is there anything you don’t like to eat? Or can’t eat?”

“I’m not a picky eater,” said Kuroko, slumping his body down on the futon, his naked stomach comfortably nestling in the soft fabric while his arms crossed underneath his chin for easier movements and talking.

“It really is slightly disappointing how comfortable you’re getting, taking your current circumstances into account,” sighed Akashi, sliding the door shut after having relaid his request to the subordinate securing the outside area and finding Kuroko neatly laid down on the futon without a care in the world upon turning around.

“I’m glad to hear that,” acknowledged Kuroko after a small hum. He slowly craned his neck and peered at Akashi over his shoulder, a small knowing smirk on his lips. “The less you enjoy it, the more I enjoy it.”

“Can’t it be enjoyable for both?” suggested Akashi, pulling a short table closer to the futon and sitting next to Kuroko once again. “Like last night was.”

“Your enjoyment seems a bit too hardcore for my tastes so please forgive me but no, thank you, Akashi-kun,” said Kuroko, putting his chin back on top of his forearms.

“Are you saying that in comparison with others?” asked Akashi, putting his elbow on top of the short table and leaning the side of his face on his hand. His mismatched red and golden eyes never left the tranquil bluenette. “Aomine Daiki, perhaps?”

“You may be just as stubborn as I am,” sighed Kuroko, momentarily closing his eyes. “Are you really that interested in hearing me compare you with other men? Are you sure you want to hear something like that? It might get you off of that high horse you seem to be so proud of, Akashi-kun.”

“I am,” answered Akashi, remaining silent afterwards as if urging Kuroko to finally offer him an answer in that regard.

“Hmm…” Kuroko briefly thought about it. He stretched one of his arms out of the futon and into the tatami floor, rolling his head against it to look at the heterochromatic redhead from below. “I’d say I prefer Aomine-kun. In all sorts of ways.”

“Heh!” snorted Akashi, a small shudder crawling down his spine at the provocative smirk on Kuroko’s face. “That’s yet another stage we’ll eventually get to.”

“I don’t think you’ll have enough time to get to that stage,” cut off Kuroko, pulling his arm and head back to the same position as before.

“If I’m to rush to that stage, you’ll come to regret it, Tetsuya,” mischievously said Akashi, one of his hands slipping inside of Kuroko’s underwear. “I might eat you up until not even your bones are left.”

“No, your food is in these plates, not spread on top of the futon,” interrupted Mayuzumi Chihiro, stepping inside of the room without any warning, a wooden tray being held on his hands. He placed the tray on top of the short table and withdrew back to the corridor once again. “Get your dessert when I’m not on duty. Actually, why don’t you do it when it’s Mibuchi’s turn? He’ll appreciate the fanservice.”

“I’ll think about it,” acknowledged Akashi, taking his hand off of Kuroko. He placed the plates on top of the short table and put the tray down on the tatami floor. “What would you like to eat first? Some meat, veggies or rice?”

“If you’re planning on hand-feed me, I’ll pick the meat first,” said Kuroko, his teal eyes sideways lingering on the closed sliding door. They truly were similar, down to their sarcastic remarks. Running away might have been elevated to expert level…

“Here.” Akashi picked a small slice of grilled meat with the chopsticks and lowered it to Kuroko, his other hand hovering right below to prevent the sauce from falling on the tatami floor or the futon. “Good?”

“Mm,” acknowledged Kuroko with a small nod of his head, his mouth too busy munching on the deliciously seasoned slice of meat to talk. Only now did he realise that he truly was starving.

“Have some of the side dishes next,” suggested Akashi, motioning a chunk of chilled tofu to his mouth. “Rice would be too challenging so you’ll have to make do with just these.”

“That’s okay,” said Kuroko, biting on the awkwardly positioned chopsticks to remove the tofu from them. He lightly munched on the silky side dish. “I already appreciate plenty being fed while in captivity.”

“You’re more valuable alive than decaying from starvation,” pointed out Akashi, preparing another slice of meat.

“Others would… disa...gree……” confessed Kuroko, his vision suddenly becoming wobbly and hazy. All of a sudden, his head dropped against his arms, already fast asleep.

“Hehehe… You’re still too naive, Tetsuya,” laughed Akashi, putting the slice of meat back in its plate and lowering it together with the used chopsticks to the tray. Then he picked up a new pair of chopsticks and began his meal, avoiding the ones that were meant for his estate’s new resident. “The hearts of those that were born within the underworld will never keep their promises.”


	5. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut smutty smut, R18, what more should I say to warn about what's about to follow in this kind of fic? XD

“I can’t take it anymore, Akashi!” was Mayuzumi’s greeting to the Akashi Group’s heir upon his return to the estate after school hours had ended. His expression remained nearly lifeless as he moaned and complained at his superior, even though they had a certain age difference. “I don’t know how he did, I don’t know who told him, but he knew which light novel I started reading this week. And you know what he did with that knowledge? He gave me spoilers! Spoilers for the entire series! He told me all the key events of each volume! And, worse yet, he told me the ending! He told me the freaking ending!!”

“And what exactly do you want me to do about it, Chihiro?” asked Akashi, doing his best to not start laughing on Mayuzumi’s face and his unusual exalted self. “I can’t erase your memory, unfortunately. Nor can I change the plot of your books at your convenience.”

“Gag him! Cut his tongue off! Do whatever you want but shut him up while I’m around!” exasperatedly growled Mayuzumi, turning around on his heels and furiously stomping away.

Akashi chuckled and stepped inside the house. He stopped by his actual bedroom, placing his school bag in his desk and changing from his school uniform to casual wear, and then made a direct beeline to his misbehaving guest’s ‘cell’.

“I’ve heard all about how you’ve made Chihiro your target for today,” said Akashi, stepping inside the room and closing the sliding door behind himself. Being greeted with a glare was a quite refreshing event. “Is this your first escape plan? Annoying my men to the point of them wanting you to slip past them and get out of this estate?”

“I will never believe in anything you may say again,” grumbled Kuroko, his body clad in a yukata as he remained sat down on top of the futon, facing the door so he could bark his complaints at Akashi as soon as he arrived. “You drugged my food yesterday, you liar.”

“I don’t know what else were you expecting, Tetsuya,” sighed Akashi, walking closer to the bluenette after having taken hold of the first aid box. “I’m from a yakuza family. You’re here against your will. Until the two of us can reach common ground with your permanent stay by my side, I’ll be forced to use whatever means I have at my disposal to make sure you stay put and well behaved.”

“Could that be applied to both of us, then?” inquired Kuroko, his eyes suspiciously following the heterochromatic redhead as he grew closer to him. “Though you might find yourself returning from school to a burned down house.”

“Rather than drug you, maybe it would be safer to chain you up inside of a small cage,” suggested Akashi, sitting in front of the bluenette and placing the first aid box on top of his folded legs. He mischievously smirked. “Just like circus animals are.”

“You’re the sorriest excuse of a clown that I’ve ever seen in my whole life,” grudgingly hissed Kuroko, turning his body around and lowering the upper side of the yukata. Opposite to what had happened the previous day, his new bandages were blood-free.

“Sadly enough, I’m unable to amuse others with jokes,” confessed Akashi, opening the box to remove the scissors from inside. He carefully started cutting the bandages around Kuroko’s torso. “You, on the other hand, are still extremely lenient with me. Others would have already tried to run away by now. Fight their way to freedom, even if the room is constantly guarded by one of my men. Maybe even attempt suicide, if the despair and frustration reach their peak.”

“I told you the less you enjoy it, the more I do,” pointed out Kuroko, giving a small shrug with his shoulders to not interfere too much with the removal of the bandages. “But if you’re that desperate for me to make a move, I’ll oblige you, Akashi-kun. It might just not be a play you’ll be expecting since I have the feeling you’re still underestimating both me and my rules.”

“I’ll gladly accept any surprise or present you might want to give me,” acknowledged Akashi, his eyes carefully studying the bluenette’s back. The bleeding seemed to have fully stopped so now it was just a matter of waiting for the scabs to fall on their own. He could barely wait to see how the final result would look like against Kuroko’s pale skin. “Though locked up in here as you are, you’ll be extremely limited on what you can do.”

_ If that’s what you want to believe in, go right ahead, Akashi-kun, _ inwardly said Kuroko, throwing a quick glance at Akashi as he focused on checking his wound.  _ It’ll be easier for me to succeed if you continue underestimating me and those in Tokyo. _

“The cuts are looking better today,” announced Akashi, tracing the scabs that made one of the kanjis of his name with the pads of his fingers. “I told you that if you stopped moving around so much, you’d heal faster. I’ll put the ointment on your back and bandage you up once again.”

“Since I’ve been sleeping so much, my body is recovering faster than expected,” accusingly remarked Kuroko, twisting his nose just the slightest. “You should have equated that in when you decided to sedate me throughout most of the day. Ngh!”

“Isn’t that good news?” pointed out Akashi, slowly spreading the cold gel-like ointment over the cuts, as carefully as he could to not pull any of the scabs off. “I’m glad to know it’ll be just a matter of time until you’re fully healed. If it’s sooner than expected, even better.”

“Nngh…!” Kuroko shivered when the hands spreading the ointment on his back slid towards his chest, fingers lightly scrapping his nipples. “If you’re done, please give me the bandages so I can put them on myself.”

“I’m not done yet,” denied Akashi, taking hold of the bluenette’s perky nipples and giving them a small pinch.

“Ahh! Ngh…” whimpered Kuroko, tightly closing his eyes when Akashi gave a stronger pinch to his nipples and then continued twisting and pulling them in between his fingers. “Ah! W-Wait…”

“Why should I?” asked Akashi, one of his hands deviously sliding down his chest and stomach, pulling Kuroko’s yukata away from his thighs. He whispered in his ear, a knowing smirk on the lips shadowing his skin. “If you give me one good reason, I’ll stop, Tetsuya.”

“My back… Ahh!” said Kuroko, a moan breaking free as soon as Akashi wrapped his fingers around his half aroused member. “You’ll make it worse… ngh… again.”

“I’ll be sure to not let your back touch anything,” reassured Akashi, leaning his body forward and pushing Kuroko down to the futon in tandem, his chest near but never touching the wounded skin. He fastened his hand’s pumping motions in between light bites to his smooth shoulders. “Any other excuse?”

“I’m… haa… still too tired… ahh! To do this…” added Kuroko, pushing his forearms against the soft fabric underneath them to keep both his head and chest elevated from the futon. “It’s… impossible. Ahhh!”   
  


“According to Chihiro’s reports, you spent nearly the whole day sleeping off the side effects of the sedatives until you woke up and started annoying him with a never-ending barrage of spoilers,” pointed out Akashi, giving another strong pinch and pull to Kuroko’s nipple while tightening his hold to his dripping cock. “How tired can you really be after sleeping so much? Anything else?”

“So you’re finally… calling the ‘painkillers’... haa… as what they really are…” gasped Kuroko, his body shivering from head to toes as his release started building up in his lower half. “Schemy liar…”

“Since you don’t want to take your meds any more, I’ll have to find other methods to keep you fast asleep during the night and not house any thoughts of bitting my throat off while I’m getting my rest,” said Akashi, suddenly releasing both Kuroko’s nipple and erect member as he was about to climax. He took a bit more of the ointment on his fingers and pulled the yukata fully out of his burning body, easily sliding his fingers inside of the bluenette’s tight entrance with the help of the slippery liquid. “This is a nicer alternative than having you caged or chained, wouldn’t you say, Tetsuya?”

“Ahhh!” loudly moaned Kuroko, the fingers inside of him pushing deeper and hitting all of the right spots. “Ahh! Akashi...kun! Nghah!”

“I’m glad we’re both in agreement on this,” acknowledged Akashi, popping his fingers out of Kuroko at the same time as he freed his erection. Without a moment of hesitation, he grabbed Kuroko’s waist and thrust deep into him in one single motion.

“Ahhhh!” Despite trying to keep it in by desperately clutching at the futon, Kuroko still climaxed with that initial strong thrust, which then settled to a steady rocking motion. “Akashi-kun… Haa… Ahh!”

“Don’t arch your back so much, Tetsuya,” warned Akashi, removing one of his hands from Kuroko’s hips. He placed his palm against his chest and gave it a small push, forcing his back to a more even position. “You’ll open your wounds again. Ngh…! And don’t clench around me that tightly or you’ll definitely open your wounds one more time.”

Despite his warning, Kuroko continued to suck him in tightly, once again inviting Akashi into pounding more strongly. Whether it was out of pain, pleasure or some other reason, Akashi couldn’t tell but that it felt good for him, that was undeniable.

“Ahhhh!” After a few more thrusts at a quicker pace, Kuroko climaxed a second time at the same time he felt Akashi spill his release inside of him. One of his arms caved in underneath him, nearly forcing the redhead’s member out of his twitching crevice. “Haa… Haa… You came… inside…!?”

“I made sure to check with the doctor first,” said Akashi in his own defence, quickly removing his shirt before pulling Kuroko’s hips closer to him once again.

“E-Excuse me…?” gasped Kuroko, slowly turning his head to gawk at the redhead. However, before he could take the briefest of peeks, Akashi resumed with his thrusts, quickly silencing any further complaints from his behalf. “Ahh! Ngh…”

“Tetsuya?” called Akashi, the bluenette’s upper body slumping down even further against the futon. He momentarily halted his thrusting motions and leaned his body closer to him, to try to check if something was wrong with him.

“Please, just… haa… give me a couple of minutes…” requested Kuroko, his breathing rhythm uneven as he half hid his face behind his hands. “I’m currently… haa… reevaluating my life choices… haa… and trying to figure out where did I go wrong to be secretly checked for STDs before being taken to bed…”

“Pfft…!” laughed Akashi, his red and golden eyes unmoving from the adorable blushing expression on Kuroko’s half-hidden face. He motioned his hand forward and gently ruffled his dishevelled blue locks. “I didn’t mean it as an offence but with your large unknown relationship backlog, I could only play safe. I don’t know if you truly picked a wrong choice before but isn’t it a good sign that you got to feel me coming inside of you?”

“Please don’t try to distort your words and my words at your own convenience, Akashi-kun,” deadpanned Kuroko, parting his fingers and peeking at the redhead in between them.

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry,” half-heartedly apologised Akashi in between some soft chuckles. He straightened his upper body and then pulled Kuroko along with him, sitting him directly on top of his renewed erection. A delicious moan rang almost right next to his ear, hardening even further his cock. “Let’s get back on topic now. We still have a long way to go before the two of us get completely spent.”

_ He’s really aiming to kill me like this, _ groaned Kuroko in the back of his mind, as his mouth could only release moans and mewls of pleasure as Akashi continued sweetly, passionately rocking his body throughout the rest of the day until deep in the night.


	6. Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: implied/mentioned past rape, past child abuse and neglect, alcohol abuse, murder.  
Sorry if I forgot anything...

_ “Oh… The grey bird is back…” _

When Kuroko leaned his head back, his teal eyes bumped into a small grey-coloured bird in a branch of the large tree outside the window of the tattered one-room apartment. Although he had only spoken a couple of words, his mouth was filled with the bitter taste of blood. As he stretched his small, bruised hand towards the dusty window, sticky white semen dribbled down his naked arm.

_ “Ah…” _

The bird suddenly flew away. The front door was open with a strong impact, damaging the old, rusty hinges. The outside breeze lightened the strong stench of cigarette’s smoke and cheap alcohol.

_ “Your old man owns us one too many thousands of yen,” _ informed a tall man, his body clad in a black suit. If there was one word that could describe him in one go, it would be 'yakuza'. He took a cigarette from a small packet and let the closest subordinate to him light it. After puffing out a cloud of thick smoke, he slipped his hand inside of his suit and threw a handgun towards the broken young child laid down on the dirty tatami floor.  _ “The next time he sticks his dick in you, why don’t you stick some lead in him? Just try to not damage his organs too much. They’ll be used to pay his debt.” _

The man turned around and started leaving the claustrophobic division, slapping his hand on the kitchen counter on his way out.

_ “Give me a call when you do it.” _

Kuroko nothing said. He observed as the man and his subordinates left the apartment, closing the damaged door behind themselves. Then he returned his teal eyes to the window, quietly waiting for the grey bird to return.

He waited and waited. But the bird never came back. His father came back, however.

The stench of cigarettes once again suffocated the little bit of fresh air that had squeezed in earlier in the day. More empty cans of cheap beer and bottles of even cheaper liquor were added to the pile in one of the corners of the small apartment. The smallest of earthquakes would make the unsteady pile tumble down on top of Kuroko. Probably killing him in the process, with his skin-and-bones-only small body.

Once there was nothing else to be drunk, it would start all over again. First beaten, then raped, then beaten again. Maybe raped a second time if his father didn’t have enough money on him to buy the right amount of alcohol.

_ “The grey bird isn’t going to come back anymore…?” _ asked Kuroko to himself, staring at the shadowy semblance of the tree during the moonless night. Slowly, he picked his bloodied, bruised body up and dragged his feet until he reached the kitchen counter. He opened one of the drawers and stared to its insides. To the handgun mixed in between several old kitchen knives. He tilted his head.  _ “How do you use it?” _

For as much as he stared at the handgun, Kuroko couldn’t figure it out. He knew what a gun was but he had never seen one.

_ “Good organs… More money… Less debt…” _ mumbled Kuroko to himself, his small hand slipping one of the kitchen knives out of the drawer.

Small step after small step, Kuroko returned to near the spot where his father had passed out drunk. He crouched down next to him and tilted his head once again, his lifeless teal eyes scanning the man’s half-naked body.

_ “Good organs… The place where it hurts the least when he hits me is here…” _

Kuroko lowered the knife and stabbed it in the middle of his father’s throat. There was a brief sound of gurgling in thick liquid and an even briefer flinch on his body. Then there was stillness and silence.

He dragged himself back to the kitchen area and picked up the small card left unnoticed on top of the kitchen counter. Kuroko stared and stared.

_ “I can’t read…” _ mumbled Kuroko, now dragging his feet to the old phone forgotten to gain dust. He dropped his body next to it and stared at the numbers written in the buttons. Slowly, he picked up the handset and leaned it on his ear. Even more slowly, he carefully used the card as a guide to dial the number. The noise coming from the speakers suddenly changed and, after a few weird rings, a rough voice sounded from the other side. Kuroko simply said three words before hanging up,  _ “I did it.” _

Half an hour later, the man in a black suit was back. Rather than light his cigarette, his subordinates were dragging his father’s corpse out of the dirty one-room apartment.

_ “Good job there. You’re now debt-free,” _ congratulated the man, lighting his own cigarette with a zippo. Kuroko slowly walked to him and returned the unused handgun to him. The man accepted it back with a small snort. But Kuroko didn’t retreat his hand back to himself.  _ “Hm?” _

_ “Good organs… Where’s my money?” _ asked Kuroko, staring straight into the man’s eyes while motioning his outstretched hand closer to him.  _ “Where’s the money you owe me…?” _

_ “Hah! I like you, brat.” _

And so, Kuroko Tetsuya joined the Nijimura Group at the young age of seven.

Compared to living with his abusive alcoholic father, being one more member of a yakuza group was like heaven. A very dark, bloodied heaven. A heaven that viewed human lives as merchandise and money sources. A heaven that dragged people to their own deaths, be it through drug addictions or pointless street fights.

_ That’s Tokyo. A dark heaven made up of greed and desire of those living in it. A bloodied heaven built on top of organless bodies and paid sex. _

At twelve years of age, Kuroko Tetsuya killed the head of the Nijimura Group, Nijimura Shuuzou. Why? Because he was no longer the strongest. The Nijimura Group lost its value and utility when other newer, smaller groups appeared throughout Tokyo’s wards.

_ “If I give you what you want, will you do as I tell you?” “There are no rules, but if I tell you to stop, you apologise and stop.” _

At thirteen years of age, Kuroko Tetsuya became the one and only ‘Wild Card of Tokyo’. To those who didn’t respect his position or those who disliked what he was doing, he went by ‘Joker’.

_ Everyone has something they want. But because they don’t have what they want so badly, people hurt one another, abuse one another, kill one another. _

_ The more I give them, the blacker I become. As I become blacker and blacker… more people smile. More families are happy. Fewer people are exploited by the strong ones. Fewer people are hurt. Fewer people cry. _

_ Then I’ll become pitch black. Darker than the darkest of blacks. _

_ So do it. Use me. Hurt me. Hit me. Abuse me. Rape me. Break me. Shatter me. _

_ More. More. More. More. More. More. More! _

_ No matter what you do, nothing will hurt me anymore. _

_ The part of me that felt pain in the past has been used, hurt, hit, abused, raped, broken and shattered again and again - it can feel no more. _

At seventeen years of age, Kuroko Tetsuya was waking up in a dark room in the middle of the night.

Although he felt sore and his back was painfully throbbing, he slowly, silently pushed his body to a sitting position on the damp futon. Laid down beside him, with one of his arms placed on top of his waist, was Akashi, deep asleep with a nearly angelic semblance that could fool anyone of the demon he truly was.

Lightly. Gently. Kuroko placed his index finger on top of Akashi’s neck. Then his middle finger. Followed by the ring finger and pinky. Finally his thumb and the palm of his hand.

Kuroko dropped his body back to the futon with a muffled thud. He scooched his naked body closer to Akashi and pulled the covers until he was warmly nestled next to the angel-like ruthless demon.

He soon enough fell asleep a second time, tired as he was after the intense sex marathon.

This time with no dreams of the past.


	7. Black Hole

“Wakey, wakey, Kuroko-chan!” said Mibuchi with an extremely cheerful voice as he opened the sliding door and walked straight to the messy futon. “It’s time for the sleeping beauty to rise and shine, get a nice long bath, get dressed and finally get some actual food. Ahh~ Dear lord, Sei-chan, you idiot… Just what exactly are you doing…?”

“Nnn…” groaned Kuroko, his body lightly shuffling underneath the futon. When that cover was suddenly ripped from on top of him, he immediately motioned his hands to his face, trying to shield himself from the sunlight but only erupting stabbing pain in far too many areas of his body. That movement alone left him completely drained from energy. “I need more sleep…”

“A bath and food, that’s what you need,” insisted Mibuchi, throwing the dirty cover to the corner of the room. He loudly clapped his hands a couple of times, urging the naked bluenette to get up on his own. “Come on, now. Chop chop!”

“Ugh…” groaned Kuroko once again, sinking his face on the futon for brief seconds. He then slowly used his hands and arms to rip his upper body from the bedding, sitting down for a couple of seconds before he came to a standing position. He lightly rubbed his tired eyes while asking, “Which bathroom…?”

“Next to the toilet,” said Mibuchi, quickly rolling up the remaining part of the futon once the bluenette started walking towards the door. He also threw it to the corner of the room and then looked back to Kuroko. “You go on ahead and I’ll… follow right behind…”

“Nn…” acknowledged Kuroko with a small nod of his head. He opened the sliding door, body stark naked and semen dribbling down his legs, and stepped into the desert corridor.

“...” Mibuchi remained frozen in place for a brief moment, sighing and facepalming himself when he broke free from his flabbergasted self. “Haa… Seriously, Sei-chan, what exactly are you planning this time around…?”

Mibuchi gave a brief cleaning around the room, putting things back in place in case they had been moved out of order. He picked up the dirty futon and carried it out of the room, taking it to the laundry area of the estate so it could be washed. Afterwards, he gathered some clothes for the ‘guest’ and instructed the kitchen to have his food prepared to be eaten in a matter of twenty or so minutes. He then went all the way back to the room, dropping off a cleaned futon before he went to the bathroom to deliver the clothes to Kuroko.

“Kuroko-chan, I’ll be leaving your clothes here, okay?” said Mibuchi, putting the clothes on top of a small bench in the dressing area of the bathroom. He could hear the sound of water coming from the other side of the closed door but he got no answer whatsoever from the person supposedly inside. “Kuroko-chan? ...Don’t tell me…!”

He lunged his hand forward and readily opened the door with a loud bang, stepping inside of the bathing area despite being fully clothed. He found Kuroko asleep inside of the bathtub, his upper body and head resting on top of the smooth edges.

“I knew it!!” yelped Mibuchi, awkwardly folding his sleeves and the legs of his pants while walking deeper inside of the bathroom. His echoing yell seemed to have woken up the bluenette, for Kuroko suddenly sat up straight on the bathtub, his hair dripping water all over the place with that motion. “Are you looking for death by drowning!? A bathtub is no place for napping!”

“Ah…” mumbled Kuroko, looking down to the water reaching until his chest while still extremely out of it. “I’m sorry…”

“Geez… Have you already washed your hair? Also, how’s your wound?” asked Mibuchi after releasing an exasperated sigh. Good thing he was used to taking care of dysfunctional human beings, having been raised alongside the young master of the Akashi yakuza group.

“Um… Not yet…” answered Kuroko, lightly shaking his head in denial. “I think my back is okay. It doesn’t hurt as much as it did before.”

“Good,” acknowledged Mibuchi. He pulled a small stool from near the wall of the bathroom and tapped its surface with his hand a couple of times. “Sit here. I’ll wash your hair for you~”

After a small nod of his head, Kuroko carefully got out of the tub and walked with small steps towards the low stool, where he obediently took a seat.

“My, the way Chi-chan was complaining about you, I thought you’d be a little rascal but aren’t you a well-behaved cutie~?” chuckled Mibuchi, putting some shampoo on Kuroko’s hair and readily starting to wash it with the pads of his fingers. “Do you like it here? Sei-chan may be a bit overbearing and domineering and all that, but deep down, he’s a good young man. The rest of us are a bunch of scattered people, from all sorts of places and backgrounds, but we do like staying by his side. Sei-chan is great as a leader, even with some small flaws personality-wise!”

“............”

“Y-You don’t talk much, do you…?” mumbled Mibuchi, feeling awkward that his happy chatter was retributed with dead silence.  _ Oh well… I guess it must be just as awkward for him, being brought here against his will and all… _

Mibuchi continued shampooing Kuroko’s hair and then washed all of the bubbles away with hot water, carefully so that it wouldn’t fall on the bluenette’s face. He excused himself and let Kuroko finish washing, now sure that he wouldn’t fall asleep for a second time.

Minutes later, they were both returning to Kuroko’s room, the bluenette freshly out of the bath and with a new yukata clothing his body.

“I’ll get your food now,” said Mibuchi, remaining in the corridor as he observed Kuroko stepping inside of his room and walk towards the folded futon. “This time it has absolutely no sedatives or drugs, I can assure you of that~ Be right back!”

With a small spin of his body, Mibuchi closed the sliding door and started leisurely walking towards the kitchen area. He slipped his hand inside his pants’ pocket and took his cell phone out, first checking the time before he dialled a phone number.

“Hey there, Sei-chan,” greeted Mibuchi, freely able to speak with his boss seeing as there was no one around to judge him for his familiar way of addressing their boss. “Time for the first report of the day.”

_ “It seems Tetsuya hasn’t spent the whole morning sleeping, then,” _ acknowledged Akashi, lightly chuckling on his own.  _ “Has he also been torturing you with similar methods that he used against Chihiro?” _

“No, not at all,” confessed Mibuchi, a small frown creasing his brows as he came to a stop mid-corridor. “Hey, Sei-chan. Do you remember what I told you when Chi-chan was brought to the Akashi group?”

_ “‘That poor kid is like a soulless doll,’ if I’m not mistaken,” _ said Akashi, not taking even half a second recalling events from nearly a decade ago.

“Yeah…” acknowledged Mibuchi in the shape of a sigh. “When I saw Kuroko-chan for the first time, I had the same thought. It was like meeting a second, younger Chi-chan. But after spending a bit of time with him, I think I was wrong to think they’re the same. Rather than a soulless doll, Kuroko-chan is more like a black hole. He swallows everything up without voicing any complaints or rebukes, discarding all of it the next moment.”

_ “...” _

“Try to not be swallowed too, okay, Sei-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more chapters and more fanfictions, including the ones Ao3 has deleted, go [here](https://mafyswritinghut.blogspot.com/) . (construction ongoing)  
New blog with all fics, chapters, webnovels and explanations why I decided to not even put a fight and leave Ao3 instead.


End file.
